1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of setting precious and semiprecious stones, applicable to all jewels and more particularly to diamonds. The invention also covers the settings obtained by means of this process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time the setting of precious stones and diamonds is known but it is very difficult to obtain an invisible setting or a setting which does not adversely affect the value of the stone. Present settings in fact imply the formation of relatively deep notches on the culet of the stones, for receiving metal holding pieces. Thus longitudinal notches may be formed sliding over rails of the mount, or else notches at the angles of the culet receiving metal claws of said mount. In both cases, the notches must be deep in order to provide reliable fixing, but such deep notches cannot be used with diamonds for they destroy the luster thereof and thus adversely affect their value. Such a method is for example described in French Pat. No. 802 367.